Ice Cold
by Toushirou Fangirl
Summary: Kasumi is 13th Lieutenant. She begins to fall in love with a captain, when the Soul Society is thrown into chaos by the ryoka. Kasumi discovers that the one person she loved most betrays the Seiretei. Taken captive by the traitors, what will she do? R&R.
1. Meeting Toushirou

Kasumi's POV

I groaned and signed, yet another, paper. Juushirou glanced over at me. "Are you almost done?"

I stretched and sighed. "Yeah. That was the last paper."

He laughed, "Lucky you, I still have one more stack to go. Why don't you go and hang out with your friends? I'll finish up here."

I jumped out of my seat and hugged my Captain. "Tank you, Taicho!" I laughed and ran out of the Thirteenth Squad Barracks. I made my way to the Eleventh Squad Training Grounds. As I neared it I could hear some of the eleventh squad members screaming out in fear of Kenpachi. I also heard him laughing like a maniac. Rolling my eyes I stood on the edge of the field and waved to Yachiru Kusajishi, who was perched on 'Kenny's' shoulder.

When she saw me she jumped off of Kenpachi's shoulder and skipped over to me. She giggled, "Doesn't Kenny look happy?" She asked giving a wide smile.

I looked over at Captain Zaraki. He was grinning like a wild man and laughing maniacally, he looked ecstatic as he stabbed one of his subordinates. My eyes widened. "Yeah, he does, but did you notice that there are pink bows in his hair?"

Yachiru giggled, "Mm-hm, I put them in Kenny's hair this morning, doesn't he look pretty?"

I twitched slightly, "Uhh, yeah, he looks beautiful…"

Matsumoto came over with Captain Hitsugaya. I had seen Captain Hitsugaya around, and I was once introduced to him at a meeting, but I had never really talked or hung out with him.

Then out of nowhere Matsumoto ran up and hugged me almost to death. She put me down and beckoned Hitsugaya forward. He stepped over, an irritated look on his face.

"Kasumi, this is my captain, Toushirou Hitsugaya! Shiro, come and say hello to Kasumi!" Rangiku gushed.

I saw a rage mark appear on his forehead. "IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!!!" He exploded at Rangiku. She only laughed and hugged him.

He turned to me. "Thirteenth squad Lieutenant, Kasumi Suzuki. Consider yourself honored to meet me."

I blinked. Turning to Yachiru, I asked, "Wow, he's really arrogant, isn't he?"

I saw Toushirou twitch. Yachiru laughed, "Shiro-kun is funny!"

I felt a sudden pain lance up my body. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground on my knees. I knew it was about to happen. Despite Rangiku's concerned questions, Yachiru's annoying questions, and Toushirou's professional questions, I got up and ran in the other direction. Ducking into a warehouse, I collapsed on the ground.

I let out a cry of pain and than let the hollow's spiritual energy pour out. I felt the mask pour out of my mouth and tear ducts. It covered my face. Wincing I stood up. I glanced over to a broken mirror standing in the corner of the dark warehouse. In the dim light I could see my Vizard mask reflected back at me. The mask was half white and half crimson. On the white side a red ribbon dangled and on the crimson side a white ribbon hung. My eyes through the eye holes in the mask glowed yellow, surrounded by black.

_Suddenly I was pulled into my mind. My mind sanctuary, where my zampokuto's spirit lived. It was a park, the swings creaked in the wind and the wind blew the leaves over the ground. It was empty. I looked around for Kuragari no Raikou, Lightning of Darkness._

"_Over here, you idiot." I heard._

_I turned around. Kuragari, my hollow side, stood there………_

**Yo, Fangirl here. What do ya think? **

_**We want you're input for this chapter!**_

_R&R. Oh, and in case you haven't read our profile, this account is shared by two people so we can do stories together. The underlined is me, Fangirl, and the italic is Toushirou. And, together we are Toushirou Fangirl!_

_**See ya.**_

_R&R!_


	2. Kuragari and Raikou

I groaned and opened my eyes. I bolted upright when I realized I was still in the warehouse. I must have passed out last night…. Last night, I sighed, remembering what had occurred.

_I turned around. My hollow spirit stood there. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but that beauty was wasted on me, I felt no affection towards it, and my hollow side was ugly to me. My Kuragari looked similar to me on the outside. Kuragari had golden hair, in the same hair style as mine, long and hanging down to the middle of the back. She had yellow eyes surrounded by black, just like my eyes when I had my hollow mask on. She had tan skin, was the same height as me, and wore white shinigami robes. _

_She was practically opposite, but the same. I had silver hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. She was me, but not me. I glared. "What do you want? Why have you brought me here?" _

_Kuragari laughed, "Oh? Can't I just have a nice chat with my light side without her harassing me?"_

_I exploded, "Me harassing you?!? More like the other way around! You are such a jerk, you think you can do whatever you want, but you can't! I'm the one in control!"_

_Kuragari laughed, "If you had complete control then you wouldn't be here!"_

_I snarled. My rage bubbling over. _

"_Kuragari, be quiet! You are upsetting the mistress!" A sharp, commanding voice rang out. I turned around and relaxed when I saw my zampokutou spirit, Raikou (as I called he, I didn't like to call her Kuragari no Raikou all the time because Kuragari is a jerk about it). _

"_Raikou!" I ran over and hugged her. She smiled at me. _

"_Kasumi, it is good to see you." She said. "You have been growing very strong." _

_I smiled at my zampokutou. Raikou was very beautiful. She had flowing blue and white hair that seemed to spark and glow, like electricity. Her skin was pale like mine, and her eyes were a shocking electric blue. She dressed in all black and silver. She wore a black tank top over a silver long sleeve shirt with black jeans with silver chains and black platform flip-flops. She smiled at me. "As much as I love seeing you, you must return to the Soul Society and regain your consciousness. Forgive Kuragari. She went to far when she called you here." _

_I was then falling, falling into darkness…_

I sighed, Kuragari was a $$ to have done that, but Raikou at least had been nice…. I groaned and stood up. Suddnely I gasped and shunpoed out and toward the 13th squad barracks. Captain Ukitake! How could I have forgotten? He must have been worried about me…

I burst through the doors of the barracks and down the hall into my captain's office. He looked up from his paper work. "Kasumi! There you are I was getting worried. Slept in late?" He chuckled, "We just got a new batch of paper work from the tenth division. Will you help me?"

"Of course captain, forgive my lateness." I was soon sitting at my desk; head bent over paper, as my eyes scanned over it and I 1quickly signed my name in some places.

**Sorry this chapter is so late and so short; the next one I write will be better, promise. -Fangirl**


End file.
